


Hidden Desires

by VenusDaylight



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Relationships, Don't Like Don't Read, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Older Man/Younger Woman, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusDaylight/pseuds/VenusDaylight
Summary: It wasn't everyday that she found herself so torn between being true to herself and true to her family. Usually, they aligned quite nicely. Not tonight.





	1. A Second Taste

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted as a oneshot on fanfiction.net back in 2015. I wanted to post it here cause I'm adding another chapter and I prefer to be on AO3 now. 
> 
> Enjoy. Or don't. Again, I really don't care.

She couldn't sleep. She had laid over her covers in her lilac silk robes for the past two hours trying to forget.

Or was she trying to remember? She was afraid to admit which one it was. It wasn't everyday that she found herself so torn between being true to herself and true to her family. Usually, they aligned quite nicely. Not tonight.

She tried to stop thinking about the moment his lips wandered to her breasts. The way he lavished her body with his undivided attention. The shockingly delicious sensation of his lips hovering between her thighs before…

She put her hand over her mouth to quiet her gasp. It was the best form of pleasure she had ever received in her entire life. Touching herself while thinking of the boy she loved didn't come close, and in the back of her mind she doubted that even he could give her the same glorious satisfaction.

She was ashamed. It shouldn't have happened. It shouldn't be this way. She was supposed to save herself for one person, and in that she had failed. What would her family say if they knew?

What would they say if they knew that she had slept with Jiraiya-sama?

Again, she tried to push the thoughts away from her mind. Nobody else knew. And it had been days since she had seen him. The logical thing would be to try to forget it and move on. Surely he would, too. He was popular with women and had more important things to do, she thought.

Nobody else knew, she thought to herself again. She looked out her window at the moon. Slowly, she lifted her knees from the mattress. Her robe fell from around her legs, pooling around her hips and revealing her lace underwear. She moved her delicate fingers under the material, and closed her eyes. Trying to imagine his mouth, she flicked her pearl and imitated his tongue against her folds.

She gave slight gasps and moans. Remembering the way he had sucked on her breast, she began to fondle her left one through the silk. She turned her head to the side as the light through her window was briefly interrupted by a shadow. She gasped again and faintly noticed the bed dip around her. As she opened her eyes again, she saw a white-robed figure over her. It was him.

She gasped in horror, both at the sudden sight of the man she wished to avoid and the embarrassment of being caught.

"Don't stop now. You were just getting started." He murmured into her ear.

"Why are you…?! How did…?!" She stuttered. Had he been watching her this whole time?

"I'm a sannin, Princess. Nothing's too difficult for me." He said easily.

He slowly reached for her lace underwear, caressing the material just above her womanhood. Hinata held her breath.

"I can give you what I did last time, Hinata. All you have to do is ask." He whispered.

She gulped at this. She wouldn't ask for this! It wasn't what she wanted. Her thoughts, however, ceased when he started to massage her pearl over the lace. That same divine pleasure was only moments away, if she asked. And maybe it was because she was weak. Or maybe it was because she was selfish. But she wanted to feel the way he made her feel that night, when her body was treated to the most intoxicating, almost excruciating goodness that she had ever felt.

"Jiraiya-sama….." She said quietly, desperately. "Take me."

And he would. He cupped her sex over the lace again, roughly massaging her as she let out a small breath beneath him. He continued for only a moment before moving to slowly remove her underwear, leaving a trail of kisses on her stomach as he lowered the garment. After it came off, he enjoyed the sight of the treasure he sought as it was exposed to the soft moonlight. He began with her legs, inching closer while lips left wet kisses on her inner thighs. He could hear Hinata moan as he came closer to her wet folds, and he relished the cry she let spill from her soft lips when his tongue slid between her folds, up to her clitoris and down again. He'd been starving for this for days since he first had her.

He continued to lavish attention to her womanhood, enjoying every pleasured sigh and moan that she released until she reached her high point. He made her unravel again after that, then once more. She felt almost spent by her third orgasm, but she saw his head come up and look at her with a glint in his eye. And part of her was scared but she grew excited as he sat up and untied his robe then tossed aside, revealing broad shoulders and abs that she had secretly enjoyed the first time.

He came back down and gave her bud a last lick as he moved upward, worshipping her body as he kissed and licked his way up her stomach. He came to the tie of her soft robe, and undid the bow that held it together, taking in the sight of the heiress as her gorgeous pale breasts came into view. Her light pink nipples hardened under his gaze and he felt himself harden at the sight of it. Yes, he'd waited enough. Hinata was unlike any woman he'd ever had, and he couldn't wait to pleasure her once more. His strong hands grabbed at her thighs and behind as his lips came upon her luscious, ample breasts. His lips nipped at the swell of her left breast, and he appreciated the sound of her soft moans and sighs. His left hand reached up to her other breast and began to gently massage it while his lips came down on her left nipple.

She cried out at the sensation. It was even better than last time. She let herself soak in the attention he gave to her breasts, moaning loudly when he began to suck gently at her nipple while his other hand moved down to press her bud. His mouth kissed and licked at her breast and then did the same to the other. She was in pure bliss. She let out loud sighs when he came up to give the same treatment to her neck, and let out a moan of approval when he inserted a finger into her. Her soft hands came up to his muscular arms, her mouth at his ear voicing her soft sighs. His elbows rested by her shoulders as Jiraiya sucked on her neck.

He whispered words she never thought to hear from anyone; of how she was unlike anything else, of how good she felt…

She writhed under him as he inserted another finger, pressing his thumb against her bud again and again to ease the process. He moved his fingers in a scissoring motion and moved down to her breasts again as he inserted another finger. Her back arched, pressing her breasts further into his mouth as he lapped hungrily at each one while Hinata let out cries of pleasure.

He eased his fingers out of her entrance and stood up from her bed to remove his pants. Hinata saw his erect member and remembered the sensation of him ramming into her as their bodies met again and again, covered in gleaming sweat. She wanted that again.

"Jiraiya…" She whimpered.

He could hardly keep himself from her anymore. He needed to be inside her again, to feel her heat and the feeling of her sumptuous chest against his. He climbed over and whispered in her ear.

"What do you want, Hinata?"

"I...I want you inside me." She said as she wrapped her velvety legs around his waist. He was surprised by her courage when she lifted her hips to grind against his thick and hardened member. He grunted at the sound of her pleasure-filled moan. If she kept this up, they would be at this all night. Not that he had planned it to go differently.

He held her hips as he eased himself into her. He let himself savor the moment when the tip of his head was fully inserted before steadily filling her up. She was hot and tight like he remembered. He moved in a circular fashion to stimulate her, enjoying when she grabbed his shoulders and cried in anguishing pleasure.

He was big. She loved the feeling of being filled by him, of his strong chest meeting and pressing against her breasts. He started moving, slowly at first before increasing his pace. She writhed in the blissful feeling of his cock moving within her. Being with him was unlike anything she'd ever felt. He continued to ram into her, and their grunts and moans filled her room. He watched Hinata's face reflect the pleasure he gave her, her mouth hanging open and calling for him. She spread her legs wider to accommodate his girth. He pressed himself closer to her, reveling in the feeling of her soft, supple body against his muscled one. He lifted her hips to find that sweet spot that sent her into madness. Her breasts were once again assaulted by his mouth and she let out subsequent cries of satisfaction when he pressed his thumb against her pearl.

She unraveled in his arms, in a final moan of appreciation for the best sexual experience of her life and she silently relished in the way he moved within her and the moan he released when his seed filled her.

He kissed her then, voraciously and unyielding. She was in pure bliss. She felt his touch everywhere, and felt the gentle squeeze he gave her shapely legs while he came inside her. When he finished, he rested his head in the valley of her chest. She began to doze off right then, but she felt him pull out of her and flip them over. She was tired, but she could see he wanted more.

He grabbed her hips and had her straddle his. She understood what he wanted. They were both covered in sweat. Her long black hair stuck to her glistening back and her ample breasts gleamed in the moonlight as she lifted her hips and slowly slid down his already hardened cock. He began a slow rhythm, loving the view of her large and supple breasts bouncing when their hips met.

"You're perfect, Hinata." He whispered to her as she closed her eyes and rejoiced in the feeling of their union. Her chest fluttered at his words and she let her head fall back while her hands moved to his thighs. She began to bounce up and down at a faster pace, letting moans and cries of his name spill from her lips. He didn't expect this from her, and indulged in the sight of her open mouth, the sound of his name coming from her lips and her perfect body.

He began to feel a coil in his lower abdomen, and he quickly sat up to hold the heiress close. He relished in the feeling of her breasts against his chest as she continued to ride him harder. Her cries become louder and he worried for a moment that they might wake the compound but that train of thought was lost when he felt her tighten around him. She lost herself in complete bliss as he massaged her breasts and kissed her neck in the few moments he had before he, too cried out in sensational pleasure and filled her up with his seed once more.

Their movements slowed to a halt and they both took a moment to catch their breaths. They remained connected for a few more minutes while Jiraiya leisurely lapped at her breasts. He could grow addicted to her body, he thought. She let out soft mewls of pleasure at his continued attentions.

He laid back down, bringing her down on top of him. He cleaned her up as she fell asleep after that, watching her soft features relax under his touch. She fell asleep quickly while he dressed himself. He would leave for now. He wouldn't want her father to cause a commotion the next morning. But he would return soon with a proposal for him. After all, how could a noble family refuse a union with a legendary sannin?


	2. Sealed with a Kiss

He had presented himself in formal robes, with all the grace and strength of the respected warrior he was. And he had been right. Although the head of the Hyuuga house was skeptical of the relationship he sought from his daughter, he had eventually agreed to the union. He cited that Hinata was no longer first in line to be the head of the house, so finding a match for her would not be difficult. However, it would be an honor for their clan to be tied with the legendary Sannin Jiraiya.

Jiraiya wasn’t exactly sure how the young woman would take the news but at the very least now he could take her guiltlessly and give her the pleasures she deserved. He had been all over the world and slept with many women but none quite like her. He had held onto the hope that maybe Tsunade would change her mind and give him a chance but it had become increasingly clear that not only would that never happen but even if it did, she would be unable to bear children for him. Hinata, on the other hand, was young, soft, and fertile.

He relished in the thought of being able to bed her again and again. He had told her father that a small ceremony would suffice. He wasn’t one for long, drawn out ceremonies and preferred to get to the point. Then he would leave with her and enjoy a traditional honeymoon. But it had to be as soon as possible, citing that he had important matters to settle out of country.

The real reason, however, was that he could barely contain himself at the thought of her belonging to him completely.

Weeks passed after their meeting, and he kept his distance from her and the household as a sign of respect. He was secretly glad that he had not received any notice of cancellation. It meant that she had not fought her father on the decision, or at least that she had not been successful. If that was the case, he was confident that she would learn to enjoy being with him in time. If her enjoyment in bed was anything to go by, then she would enjoy being his wife soon enough.

When the day finally came, they were surrounded by sakura petals and the radiant twilight sky. He could tell she was wary. He couldn’t blame her, it was a big step in their lives. But he would make sure she would never regret it.

As per tradition, they spent the first night in the bride’s family compound. They had been given a clean and furnished abode to stay in.

She was upset. He could tell by her lowered head and quiet voice as she murmured, “It wasn’t supposed to be like this...I was supposed to save myself...for him.”

He understood what she meant. But he would not allow her to deny herself what he could give her. He stepped closer to her in the moonlight that spilled through their wide open windows.

“...A princess shouldn’t have to settle for less,” he said, softly pulling at the tie that kept her kimono intact. It felt around her soft shoulders, the tops of her breasts coming into view. She immediately blushed, avoiding eye contact with him.

“You’re beautiful. And you deserve to be treated as such. Let me show you what I did those nights,” he whispered softly in her ear, his hand coming to settle on her hip.  

“Let me give you the pleasure you deserve,” he continued, noting the soft gasp she gave at the mention of their previous trysts.

“Jiraiya-sama...” she said, shivering.

He tugged at her heavy kimono, opening the front slowly and revealing her womanly curves. He caressed her cheek with his other hand while he continued to hold her hip, bringing it down her neck before splaying his hand over her now heaving chest. He dragged it down her body slowly, never breaking eye contact with her. When he reached her womanhood, he saw her mouth become agape.

He rubbed her slit before his middle finger entered her folds. She was so wet already, he had to refrain from picking her up and sheathing himself within her at that very moment.

“Ahh...ah,” she moaned softly at the attention he gave her and gasped loudly when he rubbed at her pearl. She grabbed for his wrist with her soft and delicate hands, but he would have none of it. He continued to rub softly, enjoying the sounds that spilled from her soft, full lips before he kissed them tenderly.

She moaned into the agonizingly slow kiss, her eyes shut tight and still facing the inner conflict of being with a man who was decades her senior and the mentor of the man she thought she would marry. Despite this, there was a part of her that relished in what Jiraiya-sama did to her. He made her feel like a goddess to be worshipped. The way he had made love to her left her caving his illicit touch.

Just as she thought this, he lowered his head to her neck, sucking just below her ear and moving down to the base with a languid tongue. His hand moved inside her loose kimono and slid along her side up from the curve of her hip to the large mound of her breast. He caressed it lightly, pinching her nipples with almost feather-like touches. She writhed beneath him and panted lightly.

Suddenly, it all stopped. She opened her eyes, feeling confused before remembering how exposed she was.

And then she saw his face. He looked at her like she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. And suddenly she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. She wanted his attention and worship. She wanted him to be entranced by her body.

She bit her lip, not knowing how to act on these feelings. He smiled softly at her before moving to disrobe himself.

She watched him reveal himself to her; large, strong arms and a sculpted torso. His legs were tight and smooth. His manhood...large and hardened already. She wanted to feel that against her. In a move of quiet boldness, she stepped forward slowly until her breasts almost met his chest. She could feel herself shiver under her heavy kimono at the thought of being with this man again.

She shrugged her kimono lower until it hung at her elbows, revealing to him pink, hardened nipples and large, perky breasts.

Their eyes met again and something passed between them. She continued to look up at him as she slowly let her kimono fall to the floor and pool around her feet.

‘She’s perfect,’ he thought. She was the image of Venus with her robes pooled around her feet like seafoam. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He felt like he was witnessing a divine vision.

Slowly, he reached for her hips again, appreciating her supple, curvaceous frame. He brought her closer until their lower regions touched and ignited a flame within them both. He lowered his head to kiss her passionately as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He gripped at her hips softly before moving to squeeze her backside, making her moan.

He moved his hands to the back of her legs and lifted her. Her breasts pressed against chest, her thighs were soft around his waist and he rejoiced in the feeling of this woman wrapped around him.

He pushed her against a wall and continued to kiss her as she grabbed at his hair and ran her hands through his white tresses. Her began to grind his aroused cock against her pearl and she moaned loudly into his mouth. He felt her grind her hips against him and they built a satisfying rhythm as they groaned and moaned into the cool night air.

The room was filled with their sounds of sensual pleasure and they felt to urge to take it further. He gently lowered her back to the ground and lifted her again in bridal fashion, carrying her over to the large bed at the end of the moonlit room.

He took in her form as she laid in the bed; her raven hair splayed beautifully around face, her ample, soft chest coming up and down with her breath, her hourglass hips giving way to the flower of her folds and her smooth, pale and shapely legs.

He hovered over her, his legs on either side of hers and lowered his head to her ear before whispering softly, “...I’ll give you everything...”

She felt her breath hitch. She wrapped her sensuous legs around his torso and looked up at him directly with an expression he hadn’t seen before. Her eyes were half-lidded and she carried a sensual aura as she placed her soft hands on his strong biceps, rubbing them up and down.

“...Show me...” she whispered back.

That was it. He reached over to the cupboard for what he had asked to be placed there the day before. He was pleased to find lubricant...and an absence of condoms. Now that he had married the young Hyuuga princess, he had felt no such need to hold back. Not that they had done so before. It seemed that in the throws of their passion, Jiraiya would forget to take such caution. Luckily, it had not caused a problem before. But if their marriage would be blessed, their lovemaking would produce a child or three in time.

He eyed her as he moved down to her flower and mouthed at it lovingly, causing her to moan out in bliss. He rubbed at her pearl with his tongue, sending her into a frenzy as she gripped the sheets while trying to hold onto reality. He lapped at her folds and in between them a while longer as he felt her writhe and get wet under him. He slid his tongue  against her nub, enjoying her cries of ecstasy. Just as he felt her thighs quiver, he stopped and came up for air.

He covered his fingers in lubricant and proceeded to finger her, inserting one and working his way up to three while he rubbed at her clit and she relished in his touch. Her breath hitched at every insertion and gave way to light moans. She grabbed at the bedsheets, the feeling of his fingers within her making her lose control with a foreshadowing of what was to come.

While doing this, he lowered his head to her chest and languidly sucked at her breasts, causing Hinata to shout out in pleasure. He left her breasts wet and her nipples hardened in the cool air, lightly biting each nipple and enjoying Hinata’s cries of delight.

He decided he had prepared her enough and removed his fingers at Hinata’s protest. She stilled, however, when she felt his sizable arousal at her entrance. They looked at each other then, their sweat-slicked chests heaving against one another. Hinata spoke as sensually as she did before, with a tremble in her voice, “...I want you...inside me, Jiraiya-sama...All of you...”

He gulped at her bold statement, leaning on one elbow by her head and using another arm to caress her inner thigh as he pushed his generous length into her. She gripped his shoulders and cried out into the night. He sheathed himself in deep before slowly thrusting in and out. She was so tight, he thought he could come at the mere thought of it.

“Ahhh! Ahh...Jiraiya-sama...” Hinata moaned.

“Hinata...ugh...” he groaned, before he began to move faster in and out of her, her breasts beginning to bounce and her legs gripping his hips.

He moved faster still, watching her large chest gleam with sweat in the moonlight like they did that night they shared together. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she pulled him in for a kiss, their chest pressed against each other and their groins mutually thrusting in a fast-paced rhythm.

Sounds of their pleasure escaped through their window and filled the night. For once, Hinata allowed herself to let go and felt as boundless as the sky above.

“Jiraiya!” She screamed, feeling every inch of his girth move within her.

She needed more. Suddenly, the older man felt himself be flipped on his back. Hinata straddled him, moving her hands up to cup her breasts and grind against his arousal. He was speechless. She looked at him through half-lidded eyes and moaned as she pleasured herself with his dick, lifting her breasts and pinching her nipples while leaving him wanting and breathless.

She lifted his manhood and lowered herself onto it as he watched. She threw her head back as she felt him fill her, exposing her long, pale neck and moaning for him loudly.

She moved up and down, her chest bouncing as she went faster, calling Jiraiya’s name softly. He couldn’t take it anymore. Hinata was a vixen that had revealed herself to him and him alone. He lifted himself up and thrusted into her faster and harder, making her scream.

“Jiraiya...I...I’m...!” She couldn’t finish before she felt herself coming, her inner walls becoming tighter around the older man as she writhed in her climax.

He grabbed her hips and slammed her down harder on his large cock, pressing his face into her  breasts and sucking on them once more. Hinata felt like she was unravelling before him. She could barely remember her name while she came in front of this man, giving herself completely to him. She hugged his head into her chest, encouraging him to engulf her nipples with his mouth.

‘Just...a little longer..’ he thought to himself. He pulled out of her and laid her down again gently, enjoying how she shone with sweat, her gorgeous, heaving chest and most of all that satisfied smile that graced her lips.

She reached down to her folds, running her fingers through them while staring directly at him. She called to him like a siren, “...come back to me, Jiraiya-sama...” she murmured as she rubbed at her clit and moaned softly.

He snapped and kissed her passionately, moving her hand away and thrusting himself deep within her once more before he let go and went hard and deep with each thrust, her shouting filling the room and Hyuuga compound once more. Grunting and moaning filled the room as they moved together, his large arms around Hinata’s soft body and her breasts pressed against his strong, toned chest.

He lost himself within her, coming hard into her warm and waiting womb with a heavy grunt.

He held himself above her chest by his elbows, his face in the valley of her bosom as they breathed hard and recuperated from achingly satisfying sex.

She could still feel him inside her, the warmth of his seed settling. As he pulled out, she felt some spill between her thighs. She sighed at his parting and watched him lay beside her with his eyes closed.

She let her eyes roam across his body, admiring the taut muscles of his arms and legs; his large chest showed scars from battles won and lost. This man was a beast. And he had just ravaged her body in the most pleasurable way possible, pulling away the veils that kept her sensuality from sight.

She hadn’t realized it before. The first night they had been together at the hot springs had been an accident. A drunken tryst that had been unintended and regretted. The second time had been different...she had discovered that she liked...no, loved having sex with Jiraiya-sama. But her feelings for another had her conflicted and anxious.

This time, she thought...

This time, she accepted it. She had let go of her own restraints and enjoyed the raw pleasure this man gave her. She eyed his manhood, in awe again of its size. She hadn’t seen many before but she was sure that this was at the way above average.

Jiraiya-sama made her feel protected and strong at the same time. She felt she could conquer anything by his side.

He opened his eyes then, eyeing her up and down as she did to him. She lifted herself then, and straddled his lap, their lower regions meeting once more. Their gazes met and she reached for his hands. She placed them on her hips. He enjoyed the feel of her skin, rubbing small circles on her with his thumbs.

“From this day forward, I am yours...Jiraiya-sama,” she said quietly.

He was elated to hear her say this, knowing that it was her way of accepting him into her life and her bed. They could be together without confliction or worry. And he would make her happy. He swore it by the moon that had blessed them on their wedding night.

 

 

 

**E P I L O G U E**

 

They had left the morning after their wedding night. Their lovemaking had indeed been loud. Hanabi had confirmed it to Hinata and it appeared that the entire compound had heard them consummating their marriage. Hinata felt almost startled by herself when she realized that she didn’t care if they did. She felt powerful. She felt that her veil had fallen and finally revealed the voluptuous and attractive woman she had always been.

She traveled with Jiraiya for a time before they settled down in the countryside where he revealed he had a palace built for her before their wedding. She was surprised, to say the least. She had assumed that because of his lifestyle, he was well-to-do, but she hadn’t expected such extravagance.

He admitted to her that he would not make her travel with him and he would make sure she would want for nothing. Being a Sannin had earned him respect around the world, after all, and there was no reason that his bride should be treated like anything less than royalty.

She had handmaidens and assistants, there were elegant bath houses and koi ponds among  gardens. It was a paradise.

To the world, she was the faithful and dutiful wife of a legendary sage. But behind closed doors, between silk sheets and surrounded by the steam of their bath house, Hinata found her true paradise. And in it, she was a siren...a vixen...a goddess, worshipped by one of the strongest men to have ever lived.

 

 

 

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it. I know the ending was cheesy and totally unrealistic but so is this pairing so...


End file.
